


Adventures in Babysitting

by Zyxst



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007)
Genre: Baby Peeing on Clothes, Babysitting, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gentle Kissing, Netflix and Chill, Pizza, Reader-Insert, Sexual Humor, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: Hired to take care of baby Franklin, I end up babysitting his Uncle Johnny.
Relationships: Johnny Storm/Reader, Reed Richards/Susan Storm (Fantastic Four)
Kudos: 47





	1. Netflix and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Using the first person perspective, this is a reader insert story. I'm using myself to describe the character's looks and favorites.

"You have my number."

"Yes, and your husband's. Also, the restaurant's, Ben's, your brother's-"

Sue Richards grabbed my arm. "Don't. Call. Johnny."

"Because he's a man-child?"

"Hate to say it, but yes." Sue rolled her eyes. Her expression softened when her husband, Reed,  
came into the room cradling their son, Franklin. "Oooo, Mommy's little angel!" She cuddled the baby  
and walked to his nursery.

Dr. Richards sighed. "I'd hoped bringing him out here to say goodbye would be faster."

"Hey, don't be grumpy at her," I said. "Wasn't that, like, the third time for you?" He glared. "It's  
true though!"

"You have-"

I ticked off my fingers. "Your number, Sue's number, Ben's number, John-"

"Don't. Call. Johnny!" I threw my hands up, surrendering. Again, he sighed. "It's not that I don't  
trust him with his nephew, I just- He can be irresponsible, incorrigible, infantile."

"Look on the bright side, at least he's potty trained?" I patted his shoulder. "You know me. I'm  
not the type to get talked into doing stupid, crazy stuff. I'm the Mom Friend, the one who holds  
peoples' keys at parties. I'm not going to tell you to stop worrying because that's dumb. Parents  
never stop worrying."

Sue returned, carrying her heels. "He's asleep," she whispered and tugged on Reed's jacket. They  
waved bye as they left. I slid the chain lock in place and settled myself on the sofa. I pulled up  
Netflix, browsing the science & nature category. I didn't want to mess up the Richards' account  
algorithim because I wanted to watch Leatherface for the eighth time.

I cued up a documentary about the pyramids of Egypt when the front door slammed open. "What the?"  
I hurried over, noting the chain was still intact.

"Sue, lemme in!" Oh Christ it's Johnny. I rolled my eyes. Now I *really* had to babysit. I could  
see him reaching in and sticking his face in the crack. "Oh, hey, babe! Lemme in. I need to talk to  
Sue, like NOW."

I shoved his arm and face out of the way, then closed and unchained the door. "They're out. You can  
either wait for a couple hours, or leave a note."

He barged in. Color me unfazed. "Where's my favorite nephew?" Rubbing his hands together in glee, he  
made a beeline for Franklin's nursery.

I raced over and blocked him with my body. "He's asleep. No need to wake him up." He gave me his  
sad, puppy eyes and pouty lip look. "I'm serious, John. Don't go in that room. And your sad face  
won't work on me." I tapped a finger against his pushed-out bottom lip.

He captured my hand and gently kissed each finger tip. "What can I do to change your mind?" His  
voice was low; the look in his eyes promising me so much. 

Don't get me wrong. I was totally affected. I fantasized on a nightly basis about John eating me  
out until my legs were Jell-O, then fucking me so hard my glasses flew off. "Let me use your  
Netflix account to watch movies. You can peek in AND I'll share my pizza."

"You know Sue has Netflix?"

I sighed and flopped on the sofa. "I know. I just don't want to have my weirdo movie choices  
affecting their recommendations."

He vaulted over the back and flopped beside me. "Ooo, what kinda weirdo movies?" He got up close.  
"Porn?" He waggled his eyebrows.

I shoved him away and made a face. "There's no porn on Netflix. Trust me. I like horror, the gory  
slasher stuff with tons of blood. Texas Chainsaw, Wrong Turn, Hostel." He picked up the remote and  
opened his account. Enjoying horror films wasn't *that* bad, but I'm sure it doesn't look well to  
parents knowing their babysitter likes watching people get hacked up.

"What about Scream? The movie, not the series," he asked as he pulled it up from his watched list.

"Oh yeah, Scream's great! I can totally watch that again!" I grinned, happy to have found something  
we could both enjoy. "Oh, lemme order the pizza first." I opened up the app on my phone, tapping  
in the order. I glanced up to ask if he wanted cheesy bread and caught him just staring at me.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184642109@N02/49105844107/in/dateposted-public/)

Oh my.


	2. Heating Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader has known Johnny for several months. She's the Richards' go-to babysitter, so it's not like she and Johnny just met tonight.
> 
> Note: there are spoilers for the movie Scream, if you haven't seen it yet but want to.
> 
> Note Note: She calls him 'John' because she thinks 'Johnny' keeps him in that man-child mindset. Losing the kiddie nickname is not easy.
> 
> Note Note Note: The pictures are to show how someone looks. Ignore the background.

"It's gonna take 40 minutes to an hour for the pizza," I said. "They don't deliver passed the  
lobby, so one of us is going to hafta go get it."

"Have fun with that." He laid back, arms folded behind his head, and propped his feet on my lap.

"Ugh, gross." I shoved his feet off me. "Can you be civilized and take your shoes off first?" I got  
up to get a glass of water. I noted he'd put his legs back on the sofa, complete with shoes. "Move,  
or I'm sitting on your feet."

He blessed me with a smug grin. I sat on his ankles and calves and started flicking cold water in his  
face. "Hey! Stop that!" I kept it up. He wasn't even getting wet. The high temperature of his body  
made the droplets sizzle to steam immediately. He didn't seem as upset as his voice sounded because he  
didn't try to move or physically stop me. "Wait, are you trying to get me wet so I have to take off  
my shirt?" He flicked open the top button.

My mouth dropped in shock and I jumped to my feet. "John, I'm not that kind of babysitter!" More  
buttons were undone. "Would you stop!?" I knew I was blushing. I couldn't look away though; the eye  
candy was too tasty. 

"C'mon," he cajoled, dragging the tails of his shirt free of his jeans. "Guys go topless all the  
time. It's no big deal."

"Yeah, well, you're not all guys," I muttered and drank some water to cool off.

Chuckling, he tossed his shirt at me. "You're so much fun to tease!" I gasped as it hit me, then  
fell to the floor. Out of spite, I dumped my water on his bared chest. "HEY!" He jolted away and  
sucked in his stomach to get away from the wetness. That made his abs pop. Steam rolled off his  
flesh and I swallowed a groan.

I put my empty glass on the side table and scooped up his discarded shirt before sitting down. "If  
we're done flirting around, can we watch the movie?" I pressed a hand against the cushions. "It's  
dry." He cautiously looked me up and down, then kicked off his sneakers. He kept an eye on me as he  
sat. I patted my thighs, offering them as a foot rest. "I promise not to throw water on you. I'll  
even rub your feet in apology."

As he got comfy, he put his feet in my lap and asked, "Can I have my shirt back? Since we're not  
being flirty *and* you're not that kind of babysitter."

I sighed, holding to my chest. "If I HAVE to." I tossed it over and watched as he did up most of  
the buttons. He started up the movie. He crossed his legs at the ankles and I stroked him through  
his athletic socks. "Who would you be in this movie? I can see you as Billy Loomis. Well, without  
the whole psycho serial killer mentality."

"Yeah. I see you as Casey Becker. Sorry."

I giggled. "It's cool. I kinda wanna be Tatum Riley though. She's such a sexy smartass."

"Bonus points for fitting through a cat door." We both laughed.

I couldn't help myself. I shifted his legs and loomed over him. "'No, please don't kill me, Mr.  
Ghostface. I wanna be in the sequel!'" One hand was planted on the sofa arm while the other was on  
the back and my hair brushed against his cheeks. 

The atmosphere changed.

Johnny's arms wrapped around me, one cupping my head and the other caressing my ass. He held me  
still, leaning up to kiss me. Our mouths were closed. Nothing super intimate, just lips nuzzling.  
I adjusted a bit, pulling my glasses off. I held them between two fingers above his head as I  
slipped my other hand along his neck. My fingers teased the shaved hairs above his collar. He  
stifled a moan and slapped both hands against my ass. I jerked away. "Hey, this is-"

His lips followed along with the rest of him.

"John-"

He hummed. We shifted around until our positions were reversed. He'd eased between my thighs, still  
kissing me and insisting I open up by nibbling my bottom lip. I shoved at his shoulders. Huffing,  
he said, "Okay, babe." He gave me space. "Sorry. I thought we were good to go."

"If I wasn't working and this wasn't your sister's couch." I curled up opposite him, putting on  
my glasses. I snorted, "The light's been neon green since we met. Just felt we were only friends and  
it wouldn't go farther."

"Neon, huh?"

"Yep."

"Since we met?"

"Yep."

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184642109@N02/49116186236/in/dateposted-public/)


	3. Little Matchmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Franklin uses his powers.

We kept glancing at each other. I really, really wanted to kiss him again, but I was working and I  
didn't want to be *that* babysitter who got it on with her boyfriend while the baby slept. "Are you  
gonna watch movie?" I asked him.

"Are you?" he shot back. I lightly kicked him in the thigh. He grabbed my ankle and yanked me toward  
him. I yelped. He grabbed my other leg, secured them with an arm, and jerked off my sneakers with  
his free hand. "Iron Man socks? Really?" He clutched his chest. "I feel so betrayed." He pulled  
those off and dropped everything on the floor.

"HEY!" He bent down and blew raspberries on my bare feet. I squealed giggles, trying to escape.  
"John, STOOOOOP! NO NO NOOOO!"

"You've got such cute little feet. I'm gonna eat them up!" More squealing from me as he pretended to  
bite my toes. We fought like this for a few minutes until my phone buzzed. He looked at it. "Pizza's  
here."

"That was fast." I sat up, reaching for my gear.

"You're just going to dip? Abandon my sweet, defenseless nephew to the horrors of the world?"

I looked at him. "Franklin is far from defenseless, plus you're here."

"But you're his sitter!"

"Oh. My. God. Really?" I stood up. "You came in here all grabby hands and now you can't deal?" I  
sighed. "I did say I'd buy you pizza." 

"Gimme the money. You can still pay."

"Alright," I handed over $40. "Tell the guy he can keep the change." 

"Wow, big spender," he said, headed to the door.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I went into the nursery to check Franklin. He was awake, sucking on a fist. The  
blanket was kicked aside. "Well hey there, little guy. Let's get ya changed, okay?" I cooed as I  
picked him up. I walked over to the changing table, lay him down, and unbuttoned his sleeper to check  
his diaper. Oh yeah, it was soaked. I kept him in place and readied a fresh diaper and baby wipes.  
I smiled, made happy noises, and prepared. I tapped his drool-coated fists. "No peeing on me, okay  
bud?" 

"Ow, ow, ooo, aaaahhh," Frankin garbled.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Why don't I believe you?" I undid the diaper tabs. Then I took a deep breath  
and did a fast swap. Little guy waited for it! He missed my face (this time), but nailed my shirt.  
The urine quickly absorbed into the cotton as I finished changing and redressing him. "Thanks a lot."  
I set him back in his crib for a minute while I took off my t-shirt and bra. I cleaned up with  
a wipe and draped one of his larger blankets over my shoulder to cover my breasts. 

"Glah glah glargle!" he chortled with a gummy grin.

"You are too much like Uncle John, you know that, right?" I informed him as I lifted him in my  
arms. Gently patting his padded butt, I kept talking. "I don't think your uncle has to pee on women  
to get them naked though. He uses his charm instead." I carried the little bundle into the living  
room, pacing around while waiting for the pizza.

Franklin clutched at the blanket.

I looked down.

He stared.

"No!"

"Dawh!"

The door opened and the blanket came down. Johnny walked in, took in his nephew being the only thing  
covering my breasts, and smirked. "Man after my own heart." He set the delivery boxes on the kitchen  
table. "Is there a reason you're naked? You said you weren't that kind of babysitter."

I followed him, giving Franklin a dirty look. Franklin tugged and jerked his blanket-stuffed fists.  
"This kid is a telepath, or has some kind of mind-reading powers," I grumbled while Johnny plated  
the pizza and cheesy bread.

"Why you shay dat?" he asked with a mouthful of bread.

"The little" I mouthed 'shit', "waited until you walked in and then pulled the blanket down." I  
tried to shift the baby so I could eat, but he kept a tight grip on the blanket and my breasts were  
super close to being on display. Frustrated, I barked, "He peed on me while I was changing him. I'm  
pretty sure *that* was deliberate, too."

Happy baby noises erupted from the baby's mouth and he began thrashing his arms and legs like  
crazy. Johnny stuffed his cheesy bread into his mouth, wiped his greasy hands on his jeans, and  
motioned for me to hand him over. I did, covering my breasts in the nick of time. Somehow, Johnny  
was able to strip off his shirt with an armful of wriggling infant. "Here," he handed me his shirt,  
then turned away. "See? I'm even being a gentleman."

"Uh huh." I turned around to dress. "And you're totally not watching my reflection in the microwave,  
are you?" I faced them as I buttoned up and was caught off-guard by the image of shirtless Johnny  
Storm holding an adorable baby.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184642109@N02/49147469692/in/dateposted-public/)

"What?" 

"We're officially dating, by the way," I informed him before I chomped down on my folded slice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Franklin Richards is a telepath with a shit ton of other mental powers. He made Galactus his Herald, ffs! This baby is badass and is considered by other mutant badasses to be the Head Badass.


End file.
